


Evol Made Me Do It!

by Otome_and_fanfiction



Series: Otome’s MLQC Smut. [1]
Category: Mr. Love: Dream Date, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Helios and Ares will be separate personalities., May not connect. It connects, Multi, Other fandoms mentioned., Queen wil make an appearance, may not all connect, muti character smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otome_and_fanfiction/pseuds/Otome_and_fanfiction
Summary: A series of one shots, staring the cast from Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice and Mr. Love Dream Date.They may or may not connect to each other, if they do, I will make a note which one to read first in the summary.IMPORTANT: Warnings will come on the chapters if you are not comfortable with the content please feel free to skip that chapter.This came to me while I was writing kinkmas.There will be mentions of other fandoms in here.Expect: Star-Crossed Myth, InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura and possiblely others to be mentioned at some point in time.Also expect OOCness. I have no problem shifting the characters to fit what I need.*MC may be named at a later date.Standard disclaimer applies.
Relationships: Ares (Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice)/Playable Character, Bái Qǐ | Gavin & Player Character, Bái Qǐ | Gavin/Player Character/Xǔ Mò | Lucien, Helios (Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice)/Playable Character, Líng Xiāo | Shaw/Player Character, Lǐ Zéyán | Victor & Reader, Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Player Character/Xǔ Mò | Lucien, Player Character/Xǔ Mò | Lucien, Player Character/Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro
Series: Otome’s MLQC Smut. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058273
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Gavin and MC

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: None.
> 
> Characters: Gavin/MC

The wind was not something I was fond of. It gave me headaches, and in some cases joint aches due to the dancing and swimming I do. 

Today however was different. The wind was acting differently, to the point that even Victor and Lucien noticed it. I had a pretty good idea who was behind it. 

As I was talking to Lucien and Victor outside of the production building, I felt the wind move against me, almost like a lover’s caress. Moving slowly around my ribs to cup my breasts in a loving embrace. I shivered unintentionally. 

“Seems the wind is a little playful today,” Lucien says in that voice of his. You know, the one where he knows what is going on but is acting all innocent. 

Victor blushed and cleared his throat. Which caused me to look down. My nipples were erect and pulling attention to themselves. Quickly closing my sweater, I smile and cross my arms. 

I clear my throat. “Sorry about that gentlemen, my body reacts to the cold like that. Now back to the matter at hand.”

As we talked about the part of the plan, this time I felt the wind brush up against my bottom like another caress. I ignored it, until I felt the current, slip itself under my skirt and stroke my slit through my panties. 

I could feel desire pooling, my clit throbbing, my entrance clenching and blood rushing to my core and cheeks. Suggesting we go and sit, so I can make notes, we move to the patio area. I figured sitting down would stop Gavin from manipulating the wind. Oh was I wrong. 

The moment the table was covering my lap, Gavin had the wind flip my skirt high enough to get at my panties, giving him a good view from where he was. Continuing his torturous touching, I feel the current start to pull my panties aside. Internally panicking I knew there wasn’t much I could but go with it. 

As soon as I am exposed to the open, I feel a warm tongue touch my clit. Making it look like I needed to get my phone, I move to grab my purse and saw Gavin smiling at me from where he was under the table. 

Shooting him a quick glare, I play the phone part off as a text from my family and is something that can wait. 

The longer the three of us talk the harder Gavin flicks my clit with his tongue, after lapping at my entrance and teasing the nerve endings there. 

I know I was starting to lose my cool, and Lucien’s smile wasn’t helping. I had seen him shift twice, so I call an end to the meeting, stating that they can get a hold of me if they needed to change my film times.

Once I was in my dressing room, I spin and glare at Gavin who looked happy as a clam coming through the window. 

“You have some nerve doing that to me.” I hiss at him. 

Spinning me and pinning me against the wall, Gavin lifts my legs, wrapping them around his waist effortlessly with his Evol. “Well, you weren’t the only one who enjoyed it. Lucien clued in the moment his foot touched my leg.” Kissing me slowly has Evol manipulates my panties off of me, and his pants down far enough to release his erection. 

Pressing into me, he whispers in my ear “Lucien was rubbing his foot against my hard cock every single time I moved forward to flick at your clit. When I looked back, Victor’s hand was gently stroking Lucien’s cock through his pants. All three of us wanted to fuck you right then and there. It probably didn’t help when I used my Evol on Victor to play with his hard cock.”

Suddenly the two moments Lucien shifted made sense to me. I groaned as Gavin continued to tell me about what they were doing, while I was the only one focused on business.

“Some bodyguard you are…” I moan instead of finish what I was going to say. 

“Oh, that is it. Twitch around me, pull my cock deeper inside of you. You want me to fill you don’t you?” Gavin continues his dirty talk, it works as he intended as I finally orgasm, slightly crying out at the pleasure that shivers through my core up my body to my brain then down to my toes.

Groaning himself, Gavin climaxes, while biting my breast. His thrusts soon slow from an uneven frenzy to a lazy pump before finally stopping completely. 

After laying us down on the sofa in my dressing room, I look at him. “Gavin, you said Lucien was playing with you, and Victor was playing with Lucien.” I was confused.

Gavin kissed my forehead and explains. “Since Black Swan years ago, when we found the queen of Evol after everything was said and done, we all stayed in touch. You haven’t met Kiro or my brother Shaw yet? Anyway, we all play together from time to time. Clearly, Shaw and I don’t play with each other being brothers and all, but given we got to the point we could sense each other due to our Evol being so closely related to the Queen’s Evol, she could see the future, sorta.. it wasn’t always the most accurate thing.”

Mulling this over I look at him. “Where is she now?” 

“Still around. We don’t often hear from her anymore, but Raina will make an appearance sooner or later.” Gavin says looking at me. 

“So what you are telling me, is all of you are sexual playmates, due to something you all went through in the past and now you all want to fuck me?”

“That is correct. You know you are taking the whole Evol and playmate thing very well.” Gavin looks at me for any signs of distress. 

“Gavin. I grew up around magic, demons, gods, and other things. This is pretty tame actually.” I say kissing his nose.

“Well I will warn you about one thing, Lucien enjoys hypnotizing people. I’m still not 100% sure what his Evol is, even all these years later.” Gavin says. 

Laughing I look at him, “Then Lucien can bring it on, as I am pretty sure, he has never met anyone like me.”

A chime alerted us to Gavin’s phone demanding attention. After looking at it he sighs. “Kiro and Shaw are back. Get ready for a wild ride.” 

I had no doubt the ride would be very wild, from here on out, for all of us.


	2. Victor and MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters; Victor and MC  
> Warning: Slight mention of daddy kink.

Victor and I had been talking about my new project, I was to star in a show he was an investor in. 

Kiro was to play opposite of me, which was fine because Gavin had introduced us, a few days ago when his brother and Kiro had gotten back from a trip. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with a full sex scene? I only ask because most actresses would at least ask for a bodysuit.” Victor says from his desk looking at me. 

“It isn’t a problem, really. I have no sense of modesty, so I’m not scared of stuff like this.”

“If you say so. Before I forget. Lucien was impressed the other day with how much you know about neurology.” I feel my face heat remembering what Gavin had done, and what was happening around me without me knowing. 

“I… um… know a few people who work in the field.” I turn my face away from Victor looking anywhere but his face. 

I hear him chuckle and the soft creak of his chair as he gets up. “Dummy. I know why you are blushing. Gavin filled the rest of us in on how he filled you in and filled you up.” 

My impossibly hot cheeks got hotter, I kept my face turned away from Victor, inspecting his shirt sleeve until he turned my eyes to face him. “Does it turn you on, knowing we all play together? Do you want to know exactly what I was doing to that pervert professor?” 

I swallow hard, and shift slightly, clueing him in, he is turning me on with his words alone.

“The moment Lucien clued me into what Gavin was doing under the table, I slipped my hand, into his fly, stroking until his cock was hard and ready for my attention.” The whole time he tells me what was going on, he uses my hand to do the exact same thing. I’m transfixed, watching my hand, with the guidance of his, unzip the fly of his dress pants, disappearing inside to wrap around his semi-hard arousal and start stroking it in a slow teasing manner. 

“You see, it is very hard to make Lucien lose his cool, he can control himself in some of the most arousing situations. He could blow his load in your mouth or on your hand, and if you are sitting across from him, you’d never know. I know from personal experience after all.” 

I gave a strangled moan and unconsciously squeezed his arousal a bit harder. 

“Good girl. You know how to please someone don’t you?” Victor’s breath was starting to become uneven and his voice sounded a touch breathless. “Do you want me to fuck you, right here and right now?” 

Whining in the back of my throat, Victor indulges me, lifting me and carrying me over to the sofa in his office. Laying me down, he slips a hand in the waistband of my dress pants. “When we were done with our meeting, the moment we got into the car, I had his cock out and my lips wrapped around it.”

He decided that telling me the rest of the story was important at this moment as he teased my clit and slit with his fingers. 

“Unlike him, I can’t take a cock down my throat, I’m personally better at hand jobs and teasing the head of the cock with my tongue.” He smiles when I push my hips harder into his hand when he describes what he had done to Lucien with his tongue.

Somewhere between all of that, he gotten my pants off and, his pulled down enough to release his arousal. Rubbing the tip of his arousal against my wetness, he makes sure I am ready for him before sliding into me.

Moaning at the feeling of his arousal inside of me, I realize offhandedly his arousal is longer than Gavin’s and curved, as he hits my sweet spot every time he thrusts. 

“You were just comparing Gavin and I, weren’t you?” Chuckling again he kisses me “Dummy. We all know each other’s cocks well, all of us can please you in different ways..”

A knock on his office door startles me and I push against him to get him off of me. Hearing the door starting to open, I close my eyes, and I feel a shift. Looking back up I see the door just ajar. 

“I stopped time. Did you really think I would allow someone to us like this?” Victor says before kissing me again. 

Thrusting hard he makes sure to pull multiple orgasms out of me, to the point I am begging for him to finish, as the overstimulation is too much for me. 

Watching as he gets this evil glint in his eye, find myself drowning in pleasure again as he whispers dirty secrets of his in my ear. “Did you know, when all of us get together and play, I enjoy it the most when Kiro calls me ‘daddy’? He has this slight whine in his voice when he wants me to fuck him harder. I always hold back until Gavin or Lucien start fingering me. That is the easiest way to get me to thrust hard and fast. Play with my prostate and I am putty in your hands.” 

I moan loudly as I come from his sensual dirty talk. My climax triggered his, as he bites my neck and thrusts unevenly, panting around a moan. 

“Well it is too bad we didn’t arrive earlier, we could have joined in on the fun.” Victor and I hear that innocent teasing tone Lucien loves to use. Looking over Victor’s shoulder, I see Lucien, Kiro and Gavin standing at the door. 

“I thought you said, you stopped time?” I almost yelled at Victor who was still gently thrusting inside of me. 

“Victor’s Evol doesn’t work on those of us with high-level Evol. It also doesn’t affect us because we all have spent so much time together.” Gavin explains, moving to where my head is laying on the sofa. 

“This is not fair! Why do you get to play with her but we don’t?” Kiro had to jump in at that moment. 

“Hush brat! We just got caught up in the moment.” Victor says looking over his shoulder at the blonde. 

“What you mean is, you purposely turned me on, but telling me in vivid detail what you had been doing during and after Gavin was done eating me out.” I sass back. 

Thrusting hard again, making me squeak, Victor looks at me “Oh hush. You enjoyed it.” I couldn’t deny this. 

“As much as I’m sure you two are enjoying this, there is a reason the three of us are here.” Lucien breaks in the argument that was about to start. 

“What would that be exactly?” I ask finally being allowed to get dressed as Victor deals with the condom. 

“How This will work between all of us.” Lucien informs me, “Of course Shaw needs to have his say but he is a bit preoccupied right now with his band.” 

The look Lucien gave Gavin, made me wonder what was going on, more so when Gavin shrugged. 

Once the details were hashed out, thankfully Gavin had gotten ahold of Shaw to work out something with him. I realized I was dating and having sex with five guys. 

Looking out the window for a moment, I had to wonder how my life had just gotten so complicated.


	3. Lucien/Kiro and MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Lucien/Kiro and MC
> 
> Warning: Slight talk of BDSM/Mild BDSM play (Lucien and Kiro), video call sex

A buzzing sound woke me from the sleep I needed before I started my other job of working on Otome novels. It was something I did under an alias, but I still loved it. 

I rolled over and looked at my phone. The buzzing was because I was getting a call from the ‘pervert professor’. I would have to talk to Victor about changing my contacts. 

“Hello?” I mumbled out between a yawn. 

“Tired Butterfly?” I hear Lucien’s voice on the other end. 

“Yes. My best friend and a group of her friends, had a party to celebrate my new role. These guys know how to party.” I said rolling onto my back and stretching like a cat.

“Maybe they should learn that a lady like yourself needs her sleep.” The slight breathless quality to his voice caught my attention. 

“Lucien are you alright? You sound breathless.” I ask worriedly. 

“I’m perfectly fine Butterfly. Just enjoying having my cock sucked by your opposite lead.” Lucien stifles a moan and I hear Kiro’s laughter with a “Hello!” 

“You called me, in the middle of getting a blow job?” I couldn’t stop the disbelief seeping into my voice. 

“Well, we could make this a three-way if you are willing.” That innocent tone is back. He was up to something. 

“What are you up to?” I ask hearing him moan again, I squeeze and rub my thighs together to ease the throbbing I feel, damn him for doing this to me. 

“Want to switch to a video call?” Is all he asks before I am getting a notification that I have an incoming video chat. 

Pressing the button, I look at Lucien who has hooded eyes “Well don’t you look well-rested this morning.” I say knowing I look like a mess. 

“You look lovely as always Butterfly.” He replies as I see Kiro’s hand slide up into the frame, Lucien nips it and I hear a muffled moan. “Excuse Kiro for not greeting you properly, he has his mouth full at the moment.” I didn’t expect Lucien to switch the cameras at that moment, as I now have the same view Lucien has of Kiro. 

Kiro is laying on his belly, with his body angled in just a way that makes him look innocent and seductive all at the same time. He looks at the camera and gives a half-smile around Lucien’s arousal. Showing me exactly what he is doing. He bobs his head slowly up and down, taking the part that doesn’t fit in his mouth in his hand, stroking it in a lazy rhythm. 

Lucien and I moan at the same time. I slowly move so my other hand has my breast in it, I tease my nipple, watching Kiro suck on Lucien. 

“What are you doing Butterfly? Tell us.” Lucien asks, I watch both his and Kiro’s arousal jump in excitement. 

“I’m teasing my nipple. I like having them sucked, bitten and pinched. You’ll have to start with gentle touches, and get rougher as the passion heats up.” I tell them, slightly whimpering at how my nipples are begging for a mouth on them.

“Do you like feathers, Butterfly?” I don’t know how to answer the question. 

“I don’t know.” 

Watching Kiro pop Lucien out of his mouth but continue to stroke him, Kiro says “Lucien is the kinkiest out of all of us. He likes BDSM, Victor is a pretty good Dom too, but he prefers keeping that for me only.”

“Kiro show her what you mean.” I hear Lucien say. Watching as Kiro moves around a bit and I can now see he has a butt plug in. “Say do you want her to peg you? Slip her fake cock deep in your ass and pound you until you can’t take it anymore?” 

I watch Kiro tremble at his words and I feel a rush of wetness between my thighs. “Lucien, you aren’t going to have poor Kiro ride you while you are on the phone with me are you?” 

Hearing him chuckle, the camera switches to show Lucien’s flushed face again. “What a charming idea. Though I would prefer you riding me, with Kiro in your ass. Every time you slide down my cock you would impale yourself on Kiro’s cock. We could use a vibrating butt plug, that has a cock ring. Drive Kiro extremely wild, with want.” 

I know he can see the way my body is moving and that I am teasing my clit with my fingers, just by the motion of my arm. 

“Oh Butterfly, have I teased you too much?” Lucien asks, looking at me with innocent eyes. “Show me what you are doing.” 

Part of me doesn’t want to the other wants to. I switch the camera on my phone to show him what I am doing. 

“Finger yourself for me. Imagine it is my cock filling you up.” I moan as I slip my middle finger inside of myself and slowly move it in and out as my other fingers dance around my clit. 

I’m watching Lucien, watch me finger myself. When is see his face twist in pleasure, I have a feeling I know what happened, it is confirmed when I hear skin slapping against skin. 

Lucien swallows and begins to lose his cool. Victor was right when he said it takes a lot for his guy to lose it. 

Hearing Kiro’s moaning, Lucien’s grunts and my moans, I didn’t last as long as I wanted to. Which was fine as, Lucien switched the camera again, and just as I said I was about to come. I fall over the edge with them. 

I watch as Lucien’s body contracts with the orgasm, and Kiro’s arousal bobs up and down while white ropes of cum, leave his arousal. 

Once Kiro comes down from his high, he slips off of Lucien’s arousal which is still twitching and ropes of cum are leaking out of the tip. 

“Lucien’s orgasm lasts the longest out of all of us.” I hear Kiro as the camera switches again to show him snuggled into Lucien’s shoulder. “I swear this man is like a dog and packs it in for 6 months at a time.”

Kiro’s words sent me into a giggle fit, if only they knew what I had grown up with. 

“Anyway guys, as much fun as this morning was, I am going to be late for work if I don’t haul my ass.”

This was coupled with two very confused looks. “Work? But we don’t start filming for another 3 weeks!” 

Smiling I said, “I have another job too, I do it in my spare time.” With a wink I add, “I love it more than acting, but acting makes the money. Maybe one day I will let you into the world of my second job! Gotta go!” 

I blow them both a kiss before I hang up. Laying back for a moment, I smile as I get out of bed and start my day like any other when I am doing my Otome.


	4. Shaw and MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Shaw and MC  
> Warning: None

I was plugging along on the story plot for my Otome when I heard “Whatcha doin’?” Come from behind me. Nearly jumping out of my skin, I look behind me to see Shaw, Gavin’s brother. 

I blink a few times as he is more handsome up close. “Working my second job?” I sounded confused as I was a bit transfixed by the man in front of me. 

“Cool. Saw you sitting here and decided to introduce myself seeing as we have only met via video chat.” He extends his hand “I’m Shaw, Gavin’s younger brother and forever a pain in his ass.”

I laugh at this since it was the same thing I had heard from all of them. “Nice to meet you, Shaw.” I shake his hand and look at him when I feel a spark of electricity. 

Sitting down across from me, he smiles and I cock my head to the side, “So I was told you’re an actress.”

“I am, I also enjoy writing and drawing Otome, which is my side job, I started doing it to relax after stressful shoots, and it was picked up by a studio, around 10ish years ago and I’ve been doing it ever since,” I explain. 

Nodding he places his hand on top of mine and strokes my fingers, I feel that electric current again. I look at him and then back down at this hand. 

“It seems Gavin forgot to mention that I have Evol as well. I can control thunder. So thunderstorms are my thing.” He gives me another little shock “let’s just say the lightning part of this can be fun. Care to find out?” 

I nod, letting him lead me to his apartment once I have everything packed up. Once inside, he pushes me up against the wall. Kissing me hard, “Victor wasn’t kidding when he said you’re good at kissing.” 

Slipping his hand under my shirt, he slides his hand into my bra, gently teasing my nipple, giving me a jolt of electricity now and again. My eyes roll into the back of my head, at how much pleasure is running wild in my body. 

“Shaw.. that feels…” I moan instead of finishing my sentence.

“The word is great isn’t it?” He answers for me. I nod. “Just wait sweetheart, if you like this, you’ll love what else I’m going to do to you.” 

Unlike, Gavin and Victor, Shaw leads me to his bedroom vs picking me up. I don’t mind, it gives me a chance to look at the apartment better, vs being kissed and played with.

“Archaeology student?” I ask. 

“Graduate,” Shaw answers with a smile. “Not many people can name it by looking at this place alone. 

“I’ve known a few people in my life who enjoyed artifacts. So I can spot some things.” I answer as we enter his bedroom. 

Turning me so my back is towards the bed and I am facing him, he smiles as he slides his hand down my body to cup my sex. I flinch at the tender touch at first until his finger starts moving back and forth slowly. 

Moaning I lean my head on his shoulder as he continues. “Are you ready for the surprise?” When he asks I look at him with confused lust glazed eyes. 

Calling up his Evol, he gently shocks my clit, and I fall headfirst into a sudden orgasm. “SHAW!” I call his name as I stumble.

“Don’t worry I have you.” He says stroking my hair, “I’ve been told it feels a lot better without clothing on.”

Maneuvering us around, he gets my jeans and panties off. Having me sit on the bed, he starts to disrobe himself, giving me a bit of a striptease in the process. While he is doing that I yank my top off and unclasp my bra, letting it fall to the floor. 

Moving to kneel between my knees, Shaw plays with my nipples and breasts. “These are just perfect. Not too big or small, nipples perky and pink.” 

I blush, then moan as he gives me another gentle shock. “Lucien is going to have a field day with you. BDSM is his thing, and your body is just the type of responsive he likes the most.”

Pushing me up the bed with a hand against my shoulder and his head motioning to the headboard, when I am settled, his lavender hair settles between my thighs. 

“Now I can’t shock you with my tongue but I think you’ll enjoy this nonetheless.” 

Shifting, he lifts one of my legs over his shoulder and begins to suck on my clit while using his fingers to test and tease my opening. Moaning, I put my hands on his head, pulling him closer. I feel gentle puffs of air on my skin from his laughter. 

Slipping two of his fingers inside of me, he finds my sweet spot, pressing up against it. He gives me a slight shock that leaves my legs shaking and my chest heaving from pleasure. 

Continuing, he makes sure that he gives me explosive orgasms before, sliding himself inside of me. “Nhm you’re tight, should have maybe skipped giving you that last orgasm.” Shaw panted breathlessly while trying to get a rhythm going.

I lift my hips up to meet his thrusting. “Are you sure I’m too tight or are you just that big?” 

I pull a laugh out of him for that comment. Shaking his head, he leans down, kissing me breathless again. “How about both? It has been a while for me.” 

I wasn’t sure why that seemed so endearing but it was. To know I was his first in a very long time. Picking up his pace a bit, he moves my legs a little wider, making it a bit harder for me to lift my hips to meet his. It didn’t seem to matter. 

“Fuck… I’m going to come soon.” Shaw says while his head is buried in my neck. I feel his hand slide down my side to my hip, kneading the flesh there, before sliding between us and tickling my clit with the tip of his finger.

I shift feeling that feeling I get when I know I am about to orgasm, and am suddenly thrown into it when Shaw gives me another shock. 

Shaw’s moan and mine bounce off of each other as we both orgasm. 

“Damn, that was completely worth the wait to get back here.” I giggle as Shaw strokes my hair, after taking care of the condom of course. 

After talking about our hobbies and interests for a bit, we get dressed and he takes me home. 

“Sorry, we can’t spend more time together. I’m only back for a short time before I go on another dig.” 

“Not a problem. I am glad I got to meet you before you left again. Be careful and have fun on the dig. I’ll text you when I am not filming.” I say kissing his cheek. Giving me a brief hug he leaves. 

I unlock my door and walk into my apartment to come face to face with three faces. 

“Gavin, you have got to stop unlocking my windows, and how did you two get in here?” I ask looking at Gavin, Victor and Lucien. 

“Gavin let us in.” Lucien answers. Of course, he did… I should have known. 

Rolling my eyes. “Alright boys, care to explain to me why you are all here?” 

“You didn’t answer your phone and well we were worried,” Victor answers me this time. 

“I was with Shaw.” Digging through my bag for my phone, only to find it fried. “Oh… my phone died.” 

“Well, that explains that,” Gavin says, hauling me up against him. “Question becomes, how do you want to be punished?” 

“For what?” I squeak.

“For not informing anyone where you were going. Besides, if memory serves me right, you haven’t been with Lucien physically yet have you?” 

I look back at Lucien who smiles his innocent smile and I know I’m in serious trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last time I write Shaw for a while, I am still getting a handle on his character.


	5. Lucien and MC, with Gavin and Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Lucien/MC with Gavin and Victor.  
> Warning: BDSM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran away from me. I had tried to cap it at 1500 words, that didn’t happen as the whole chapter is 3574 words long.
> 
> Also let me know in the comments if you can figure out who MC is talking about with Gavin later in this chapter.

Trouble. That was me, and what I was in right now. 

I could see from Victor and Gavin’s faces they fully intended to help Lucien out. I looked around my apartment for an escape route. Lucien was leaning against the wall near my bedroom, so that was out. Gavin was close to the window, but with his Evol, he could easily grab me, and Victor was between me and the door. Plus his Evol did not affect me so even if he did stop time, it wouldn’t do much. 

“Looking for an escape Butterfly?” That soothing innocent tone was back. I hated how Lucien could do that. 

“It isn’t like you’d get far. My Evol would take care of that.” Gavin says making a bit of wind whip my hair around. 

“Ok! I give! Just be gentle with me. I’m still sore from Shaw shocking my clit.” I mumble the last part with a flaming red face. 

I didn’t hear Lucien as he crossed from near my bedroom door, to in front of me. “Butterfly, you may be in trouble for worrying us, but we, and more to the point I am not going to hurt you. The moment you say ‘red’ everything stops, regardless of what is going on.” 

“Red?” 

“Your safeword. I use the same ones for everyone. ‘Green’ continues, ‘yellow’ is slow down and ‘red’ is stop. I’ll ask now and again your colour if I need clarification, for example, I may say ‘green green or yellow-green?’ which means you are completely ok with what is going on or continue but slow down.” Lucien explains, stroking my cheek to and fro with his thumb.

“Next are hard limits. These are lines that will never be crossed regardless. Both Doms and Subs have them.” Victor says pulling out a notepad. “Lucien, Gavin, Kiro and I all have ours written down for you, and you can add yours to the list. As for Shaw… well as long as it doesn’t involve blood or other fluids minus saliva or arousal, he is cool with it.” 

I take the list and read it, it seems most are common sense. “Um… since I have never done BDSM before, how will I know if it is a hard limit or not?” 

“If the thought of it makes you uncomfortable, it can be listed as a soft limit, which we can try, then if you don’t like it, it will become a hard limit. If it completely makes you feel disgusted or turned off, it is a hard limit.” Gavin supplies for me. I nod in understanding. 

Blood and other nastier bodily fluids are out. Which is something everyone agrees on. 

“Um…” 

“What is your question Butterfly?” Lucien asks, watching me. 

“So how does this work? Are you three doms and Shaw and Kiro are subs? How do I work into this?” 

“I’m a switch just like Kiro and Shaw.” Gavin says “it means I can be both a dom or sub depending on the situation. I sub for Lucien and am a dom for Kiro. Victor and I don’t have a BDSM relationship.” 

“You will work, in however you want. For example, if you want to exclusively sub for one or multiple of us, that is your choice, and there won’t be BDSM play every time we are intimate together.” This time it was Victor who answered. “All we ask is you give it a try.” 

“I am exclusively a dom, but that doesn’t stop some subs from topping from the bottom,” Lucien says with a hint of a smile. I got the feeling he was talking about Victor. I nod again. 

Pulling my body against his, Lucien traces my breasts, abdomen and hips with his hands. I lean my head back against his shoulder and relax. Whispering what a good girl I am, he moves one hand from my hip to cup my sex much like Shaw did, only he doesn’t use his fingers to tease me, he just keeps his hand still. 

“Are you going to show Gavin and Victor what you look like when you want something Butterfly?” Lucien’s voice is soft in my ear like he is giving a suggestion rather than an order. 

I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be doing, other than trying to ignore the heat building between my thighs, I want Lucien to move his fingers and stroke me. I unknowingly wiggle a bit against his hand.

“Do you want something Butterfly?” 

“Touch me, please… Sir?” I add the last word not knowing what else to say. 

“Good girl. For future reference, I prefer ‘master’ from my female subs.” Lucien coos in my ear as he moves his middle finger back and forth in slow maddening strokes.

“What are your safewords?” Victor asks me looking at me from where he and Gavin are sitting on my sofa. 

“Green, yellow and red,” I answer despite wanting to lose myself in the pleasure Lucien is invoking in me. 

“Good girl.” All three of them say. 

“Remember, when you say ‘red’ everything stops.” Lucien reminds me. I nod.

Moving his hands, he pulls my shirt off and unhooked my bra, letting it fall to the floor. Leaning his left arm across my left breast, he cups my right one in his hand, teasing the nipple with his fingers, giving Victor and Gavin a peek at what is under his hand now and again. 

Noticing I am still a bit stiff, Victor takes his tie off and comes up to me. “Being blindfolded?” 

“Green?” 

“If you don’t like it, tap me three times and I will take it off,” Lucien says, showing me by taking my hand and tapping his thigh three times. “This cue is to let us know you don’t like one part of the play. Understand?”

“Yes, master.” As soon as the word leaves my mouth, I feel Lucien grind himself against my bottom. 

Once Victor ties his tie around my eyes, I notice I feel a little bit more relaxed, being unable to see them watching us. Leaning my head back against Lucien’s shoulder again, he notices I have become laxer in his arms. 

He continues to tease my nipple and cup my sex, moving his middle finger at random. I stiffen slightly feeling a second pair of hands touch my hips, using what senses I have left I realize I can smell ozone. Only Gavin smells like that. Relaxing again I hear a chuckle. 

“Who's touching you, Butterfly?” 

“Gavin. I know because of his scent. He is the only one I know that smells like ozone.” 

“Good girl, using your senses like that.” Lucien praises me. 

Gavin on the other hand starts undoing my pants sliding them and my panties down once Lucien moves his hand. I jump when I feel Lucien’s hand on my bare skin. Compared to Gavin, Victor and Shaw, his hands are soft. 

“Problem?” 

“No, your hands are surprisingly soft,” I murmur, somehow shy about the observation. 

Lucien starts the to and fro motion with his middle finger again, causing me to sigh in pleasure and move myself closer to him. I bump his arousal with my bottom. 

“Careful butterfly, you may find yourself bound if you continue to move like that.” I shiver, before moaning. 

“Colour on being watched?” I can hear Victor again, he sounds out of breath. 

“Green.” 

“Good because Gavin and I weren’t planning on leaving.” There is a hint of humour in Victor’s voice. 

“Now now, Mr. CEO, if she said red you would have obeyed.” 

“Shut it, you perverted professor!” 

At that moment I was reminded of what I wanted to talk to Victor about. “Speaking of, don’t change my phone contacts again!” 

“What was I listed as butterfly?” 

“Pervert professor,” I answer with no hesitation. 

“Well, I am a professor and I am a pervert so it fits,” Lucien whispers in my ear before biting the lobe near my earring. Mewling at the pleasure, he smiles against my neck before slowly nipping his way down my body, stopping when his hands are on my calves and I can feel his breath on my bottom, which causes me to wiggle my hips. 

I hear twin moans from in front of me, and I realize the other two are getting off on this as much as Lucien is. Sliding his hands back up to my back as he stands back up, he presses between my shoulder blades causing me to place my hands on the coffee table in front of me. 

I squeak as I feel his arousal poke my opening and his dress pants against my thighs. 

“Getting me naked is a privilege you must earn,” Lucien says before he slowly presses himself into me. 

“Butterfly, your pussy is quite tight and the twitching indicates you’re close to climax. Are you?” Lucien thrusts slowly and gently until I answer. 

“Yes… Master I am. Very close.” He stops right at that moment and I groan in disappointment, my legs are shaking and I’m not sure how much longer I can hold myself up. 

Leaning over me, Lucien whispers in my ear, “Make Gavin and Victor come and I’ll let you come.” With the blindfold on I couldn’t see him motion the other two over. “Who do you want in your mouth and who do you want in your hand?” 

“If you become uncomfortable, tap out,” Gavin says reminding me, in case I have forgotten. 

With Lucien holding me up with one of his arms around my middle, I move my left hand to grip the arousal in front of me. I hear Victor groan at my touch, which means the arousal poking my lips is Gavin’s. 

Working Victor over while Gavin thrusts between my lips, I get this dizzying sensation when Lucien moves his hand enough to tickle my clit again. 

Moaning around Gavin and gripping Victor harder, causes them to moan and a low chuckle out of Lucien when my core clenches around his arousal. 

“You’re such a good girl. Making sure your other Doms are pleased as well. You’re going to make them blow their loads all over you aren’t you?” Lucien starts whispering naughty little suggestions in my ear. “You like that idea don’t you? Your pussy just tightened around me. Do you want Gavin to give you a facial? How about Victor? Do you want us to mark you as ours?” 

With Lucien’s words, the pressure of my hand job keeps changing and Victor groans. 

“It’s too bad you have the blindfold on, the look on Victor’s face is pure bliss. He wants to blow his load right now but is holding back because you are so good, he wants you to pleasure him even more, as for Gavin, he looks perfectly composed minus a few beads of sweat and his breathing is a bit quicker.” 

I start swirling my tongue around Gavin’s arousal more causing him to moan and Lucien praises me some more for starting to turn Gavin into the same mess I am turning Victor into. 

Soon, I feel Gavin pull out of my mouth and give a muffled groan. I feel sticky warmth land on my face in intervals, signalling that Gavin has orgasmed. Shortly after, Victor does the same only his come lands on my arm and is mostly on my hand. 

“You did very well, butterfly,” Lucien tells me as he pulls out of me, and flips me around so I am facing him, moving me back until I hit the arm of the sofa, he props my bottom up on it and slides back inside of me. 

“It is your turn to be pleasured now,” Lucien says as he starts thrusting into me with a rough pace. “You like it rough, your pussy is trying to keep me inside of you. It doesn’t want to let me go.” Moaning loudly, I lean my cheek against Lucien’s shoulder and shift my hips up to get more stimulation. 

“You’re close again, I can feel it, your twitching and trying to pull me in further.” 

“Master, please…” 

“Good girl. Come for me.” At his words, I shatter, vaguely hearing two more moans overtop the blood rushing in my ears. 

Lucien continues to thrust until he bites my shoulder and shudders. I can feel him pulsing inside of me. At that moment I realized there was no condom used. 

“Lucien! We didn’t use a condom!” I say shaking my shoulder to dislodge him from me. 

As I am panicking, Lucien takes the blindfold off of me and looks at me, “Shh. Remember, you submitted an STI result as well as proof you’re on birth control when you found out you would be having a sex scene with Kiro, and Kiro did the same. Because we don’t go outside of our group, You can take Kiro’s results for all of us.” 

“It’s too late now but here are the rest of our results.” Victor hands me the papers. All of which state they are negative for all STIs. 

“Serious question. Are you like part alpha or something? Because you haven’t stopped coming yet.”

I notice a look pass between the three of them. “Lucien was Black Swan’s shall we say, heir. Which meant he was experimented on more than the others.” Gavin says looking away from my look of horror.

“The changed my genetic code just a bit so I would produce more sperm, ensuring that if their plan worked I would be one of the few who would get women pregnant the first time,” Lucien says, his hips still twitching as he continued to come. “Most times I’d pull out but I doubt you want your sofa ruined.” 

“Does it bother you?” I ask, stoking Lucien’s cheek. 

“Not anymore.” He says looking at the other two, which is a look for them to leave. 

“Since your phone is fried thanks to my brother, Victor and I will go get you a new one while Lucien gives you aftercare,” Gavin says all but pulling Victor out of the apartment with him, before using his Evol to lock the door.

“Now back to what I was saying, it doesn't anymore. When I first went through puberty it bothered me greatly. Then when I started having sex, or even the off time I would masturbate, I realized I could pull more pleasure from it.” Lucien tells me as he moves us to my bathroom, filling my tub. “Warm water often helps get it to stop quicker.” 

I nod, and he lowers us into the tub, slipping me off of him. And begins to massage my legs and hips. I could still feel his arousal pulsing behind me and noticed his breathing was getting heavier. 

“Fuck… I got over-excited…” Lucien says between moans. I shift to watch him lean against the back of my tub with his eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. 

“Is there anything I can do?” I want to help him but I have no idea how to. 

“Touch me, play with me, just make me orgasm hard.” Lucien looks at me with desperate eyes. I can see him shaking slightly as he takes my one hand and wraps it around his arousal, then takes the other and slips it past his balls to his back entrance, I try to pull my hand away but his grip stops me. 

“It’s ok. I enjoy anal play, I’ll show you what to do. There are a lot of nerve endings in this area that are very pleasurable for men.” His words die-off on a moan as he swirls my fingertips around the area he was talking about. Using my other hand to pump his arousal. 

Soon he isn’t doing much besides moaning and griping my hands in his. His body shivers with overstimulation until finally, he arches his back, and his arousal pulses hard in my hand. 

“You… um… excite me… too much…” he laughs once he gets the word out. “I haven’t had this problem since I was still in puberty.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. It is enjoyable for me. You’ll be the one sub that can always make me lose my cool.” Lucien says, nuzzling his nose against mine. 

By the time Lucien has gotten us cleaned up, dressed again, and had dinner started, which I protested but he told me to sit my bottom down because this was part of my aftercare, Victor and Gavin, were walking through the door again with a new phone and some other goodies. 

“All of our information is already programmed on the phone,” Gavin says handing me the phone. 

I laugh at the names listed.  
Victor was “Mr. CEO”  
Lucien was “Pervert Professor”  
Gavin was “Bird Cop”  
Kiro was “Blonde Brat”  
Shaw was “Purple Pain In The Ass”

“Well, at least I know who is who, in my phone,” I say to Gavin as we hear arguing in the kitchen. 

“Those two always get into it. However, Victor is actually a pretty good cook. Lucien is as well, but if Victor says he is cooking, Lucien won’t back down if he has already started.” 

I get up from where I am sitting on Gavin’s lap as he was showing the features my new phone had my old didn't. 

“How about instead of fighting, you two cook together?” I say from the doorway. “Lucien already said, the meal he is making is part of my aftercare, so Victor why don’t you make dessert.” 

After a bit of grumbling from Victor, everything settles back down. 

Gavin looks at me with wide eyes as I plop myself back down in his lap. “You handled those two well.” 

“I have a friend, who uh… knows two people a lot like these two. Getting them to work together is easy if you know how to handle them.” 

“Not ready to divulge all your secrets yet?” I hear Victor say from where he is setting the table. 

“A girl needs to have some mystery to her,” I say back with a smile that falters. 

“You miss everyone don’t you?” Lucien asks while laying the food out. I nod. Gavin picks me up in his arms and sets me down on Lucien’s lap once he is settled. 

“Open up Butterfly.” When I do, Lucien places a piece of cheese in my mouth. “Good?” I nod as I chew, getting a laugh out of the other two. 

“Oh no, looks like we have another foodie on our hands.” I cock my head in confusion at Gavin, as Lucien goes back and forth between feeding me and eating his own dinner. 

“Raina is quite the foodie.” Lucien supplies for me while feeding me my next bite. I let out a sigh and snuggled into his shoulder. 

“She loved my pudding,” Victor said, getting up and clearing the dishes that are ready to be washed as Gavin starts the water to wash them. 

“I see.” I am finally able to reply as Lucien is munching on his own food. 

Once the table is cleared and the dishes are clean, Victor brings out said pudding. I watch as he sets it down in front of me. 

“It looks like flan,” I said looking at Victor. Who smiles back at me. 

“Looks pretty much dead on to flan but I can tell you it isn’t.”

Scooping some up, Victor holds the spoon for me as I take a bite. He watches as my eyes go wide and hum in happiness. 

“I take it that you like it.” 

“Like it? Victor, I love it.” I say leaning over and kissing him. Lucien of course keeping a good hold on me so I don’t fall over. 

Once I am fed pudding and the others have theirs, it is well past dusk and they start getting ready to leave. I shift from foot to foot, at the door. 

“Something wrong?” Gavin asks, watching me. 

“Um… if it is possible, could one of you stay with me tonight?” I hate how weak I sound. 

All three look at each other and stop packing up. I look at all three in confusion. 

“Your bed is big enough for the four of us. It is clear you don’t feel safe, and between all of us, you will likely sleep better.” Gavin says stroking my hair. 

Getting ready for bed, I notice Lucien working away on something. “Work?” 

Looking up, he smiles at me over the rims of his glasses. “Yes. Go lay down with Victor and Gavin. Unlike those two I need very little sleep.” 

I hold my hand out and when Lucien takes it, I tug on his hand. Taking the hint, he saves his work, shuts his computer down and follows me to the bedroom, where we find Gavin and Victor already passed out. 

Sliding myself up next to Gavin who moves, nuzzling my breasts, and Victor who reaches over Gavin to hold my hand, I feel Lucien place himself at my back with his arm around my middle, gently stroking my tummy with his thumb. 

“Sleep well, Butterfly. At the very minimum, one of us will be here when you wake up.” Lucien says, knowing Gavin and Victor may have to leave early, or during the night. 

With the sounds of deep peaceful breathing around me, I slowly start to drift off thinking about how much I miss my friends.


	6. Lucien and MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Lucien/MC  
> Warning: Violence (Raina punches MC at the end of the chapter)   
> Fandom Mentioned: Star-Crossed Myth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to anyone who figured out, that in the last chapter I was talking about Star-Crossed Myth. 
> 
> In this chapter there is reference to my fics Mischief Of Wishes And Punishments, as well as Chapter 3: Adventures Of Aphrodisiac Wine in Various Star Crossed Myth Erotic Fanfiction. 
> 
> The next chapter won’t contain smut, but it will have more backstory on how MC got involved with the guys and Raina leaving.

I moaned as I slowly woke up. My hips bucked as the fingers slowly traced the lips of my sex before one slipped between them to feather over my clit. My brain was fuzzy and I couldn’t focus on anything but the pleasure slipping through my body. 

“Butterfly, it’s time to wake up.” A voice says before nipping my earlobe then moving to nip at my neck. 

“Let me be. I’m enjoying this dream.” I mumble sleepily. 

“Butterfly, this isn’t a dream.” 

My eyes shoot open, looking behind me, Lucien is still laying right where he had been last night when I fell asleep. Shifting so I can look in front of me again, I notice Gavin and Victor are gone. 

“Gavin got called away shortly after midnight and Victor had an overseas emergency to take care of just after he finished making breakfast for us.” 

Seeing I am disappointed that Gavin and Victor are gone, Lucien rolls me onto my back. Nuzzling my breasts in the process, he slides down my body until his face is in front of my core. “Colour?”

“Green, completely green,” I say looking down as he smiles then slips his tongue between my folds. Which causes me to fall back against the pillow and moan. 

Once he brings me to orgasm a few times he climbs back up my body leaving bite marks here and there, before kissing me. 

“Let’s get you fed before you get cranky.” Lucien teases me about my pouting when I reach for his clearly hard arousal and he dances out of my reach. “Food first, we can always play a bit later.” 

I watch Lucien work as he drinks his coffee, making it clear he ate with Victor before he left. 

“So why do you and Victor not get along?” I ask popping some egg in my mouth. 

“We have a very long and complicated history dating back to Raina and when I was part of Black Swan.” He sits back looking at me over the rim of his glasses. “If I tell you this, you have to give something in return.”

Leaning on my elbows, the rest of my food forgotten. “Like what?” 

“First finish your food, then you can explain your comment to Gavin about know people like Victor and I that fight a lot,” Lucien says looking at my plate. 

Once I finish and clean up, I sit on the sofa with him. Lucien shifts us so he is lying against the arm of the sofa, and I am leaning against him. 

“So which one of us is going to go first.” I was playing with his hands. 

“Since mine will likely take longer, why don’t you start.” Lucien strokes my hand with his fingers as I play with them. 

Looking at him from where I am laying “Do you believe in gods?”

I wasn’t surprised by the surprised look I got. “There is no evidence saying they don’t exist but after Black Swan, I hesitate to fully say no or yes.” 

“Ok, because this is gonna sound crazy,” I say looking at him. “A friend of mine, she turned out to be the reincarnated goddess of fate, due to this, she met her former lover, and his friends/co-workers.”

Lucien nodded for me to continue. “Anyway, there are the ministers of the two departments, Leon and Zyglavis…” Lucien holds up a hand to stop me. 

“As in Leo and Libra?” When I nod, “Continue, I apologize for interrupting.”

“Well, it makes it easier actually. Leon is known as the wild lion and well Leon calls Zyglavis ‘Anal retentive, over-glorified kitchen scale’. Or Minister Ponytail whichever comes out of his mouth first really.” 

Lucien’s laughter stops me for a moment. “I can see where you are going with this. One antagonizes the other and a fight ensues correct?” 

I nod. “Yeah. It is nearly impossible to get them to work together. Leon is too easy going and Zyglavis is well too uptight. However, when they do work together, it is pretty neat to see. You and Victor remind me of them in the way one is always antagonizing the other.” 

Lucien who has been chuckling the whole time kisses my nose. “I’ll try not to antagonize Victor too much from now on. Oftentimes I can’t help myself. I like seeing him flustered.” 

This has me giggling. I had to admit, a flustered Victor is cute.

Lucien turns me in his arms so my chest is to his abdomen and places my head on his chest so I can hear his heart. He keeps me like this while he explains the long and dark history he has with Victor, Gavin, Kiro (who went by Helios and was also a member of Black Swan), and Shaw (who played both sides). 

“Ok, I understand all of that, but how did you all become playmates?” I ask, given it seemed no one else would answer that question. 

“That was all Raina’s doing. She wouldn’t choose, so we all ended up dating her and ended up dating each other. Victor’s and my relationship is complicated at best, at worst, well… I hope we never go back there.” Lucien says with a smile. 

“Next question, where do I come into all of this?” 

“Before your mind goes down that path, you are not a replacement for Raina. This all started nearly a year ago when Kiro was in Japan. He was, I do believe taking part in some festival and saw you backstage.”

“Oh! It was a music festival we have every summer. I remember now, I was helping my cousin out with all the backstage prep since I had taken some time off of acting to help out. I vaguely remember Kiro, he was quite the hit.” I say looking at Lucien again. 

“Anyway, Kiro snapped a picture of you, sent it to Victor, telling him to do everything in his power to get you to sign with LFG.” 

It was my turn to laugh. “I wondered who took my picture that day. I saw it out of the corner of my eye.” 

“When he got back, Victor got on his case because Kiro just happened to forget to tell Victor your name. At that point, Victor had enlisted Shaw and Gavin for help finding you. It wasn’t until Victor and I had a meeting over something else, I saw your picture and recognized you. I had just seen one of your movies and your acting had stood out to me. At that point, the three of them were at their wits end with Kiro and his obsession with you.” 

Lucien shifts us so, I am not laying on his erection. The flush of his cheeks indicate just talking about this is arousing him.

“I suggested we all watch one of your movies and Kiro can see if he really wanted to get involved with you, unknowingly Victor who picked the movie up, got one with one of shall we say your more passionate sex scenes in it.” 

“I know exactly which one you are talking about. First time to do that type of thing. The scene I have with Kiro is literally my second.” I comment, brushing my hand down his abdomen to let it sit on his hip. 

“Anyway, as we watched, Victor was the first to start shifting around. You can often tell by his body language alone when he is starting to become aroused, he will shift his right leg closer to his groin. Soon we all were aroused, just by watching you. One thing led to another and we ended up having a bit of an orgy that night.” Lucien clears his throat and looks away. 

“Embarrassed about it?” I ask. 

“Mildly. It was the first time we had ever been together as a group. It was also when we realized, every single one of us, wanted you in our lives more than we ever desired Raina.” 

Lucien shifts again, and I feel his erection pulse under my tummy. 

“Do you need a hand with your friend?” I ask as I move my hand from his hip to under me where I stroke his pulsing length with my hand. 

“Careful Butterfly, you’re playing with fire.” The words come out as a strangled moan. 

“Lucien, we don’t actually have to have sex. I could play with you again, or um… you could show me how you masturbate…” 

He whines and pushes up against my hand. “You would want to see that Butterfly? Seeing me make a mess out of myself? Playing with my cock to the point my balls explode?” It is clear my suggestion turned him on by how much his arousal is pulsing and twitching between us. 

“Mhmm. If you’re not embarrassed by it, I wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Just a warning, you are making me overexcited again. Which means I will have prolonged ejaculation.” I nod in understanding. Lucien sits up and then while getting up, he picks me up, moving us to my bedroom. 

Setting me on the edge of the bed, he nuzzles his nose against mine, before removing his clothes. “I know it will be a mess, and my clothing has suffered in the past.” I go to ask “Wet dreams were the bane of my existence for a while.”

I get up and grab towels from the bathroom, bringing them back. Lucien smiles at me again. “You read my mind butterfly.” 

Setting the towels up, he lays down on my bed, near the headboard, motioning me to join him. “Kiss me while I do this?” He sounded hesitant like he wasn’t sure I would comply.

Kissing him, I watch his eyes close, and his one hand slip from my face to his nipple, gently playing with it. Rolling it between his fingers before he pinched it, his arousal bobbed in pleasure when he did. The hand that laid on the bed, moved to gently scratch his thigh, stopping just short of touching his arousal. I watched as it strained to be touched. Part of me wanted to reach out myself and touch it. I knew better as this was his time to show me how he pleasured himself. 

Moving the hand playing with his nipples, over his chest down to his arousal, he teased the tip, with the tips of his fingers, much like I had seen Zyglavis do to Karno many times before. Light feather-like touches meant to arouse and crave more. 

Moving the hand settled on his hip down to his balls and taint I watched as he used his fingers in a similar way he teased my clit. His middle finger stroked his taint as the rest of his hand cupped his balls, gently squeezing them now and again. 

His other hand ghosted up and down his arousal causing his hips to jump and his breath to shudder. Moaning softly, he bumps my nose with his, indicating he wants another kiss. Bringing my lips to his, he teases me by giving me soft caste kisses, then flicking his tongue over my lips to make my blood heat up at the promise of more. 

I watch as his middle finger slips farther down to the ring of muscle located under his taint. Moaning as he teases it, his other hand starts stroking his hard arousal, in firm strokes, while his thumb teases the weeping slit on the tip every time he stokes upward. Panting I watch as his eyes glaze over in pleasure and his body moved with the pleasure he is invoking in his own body. 

“Butterfly, with you next to me I won’t last much longer….” Lucien arched his back as his arousal throbbed, just a moment before he started to come. Once he started he whimpered and his hips twitched. 

Not knowing what else to do, I brought his head to my chest, and he half leaned, half turned his upper body into me as he continued to spill his seed. The hand he still had cupping his balls and playing with the tight muscles of his entrance was slowly becoming covered in white. 

After a few moments, I noticed the hand still cupping his balls making a thrusting motion and I realized he was fingering himself. Letting a whine come from his throat his hips jump again and a large splurt of seed, leaving his arousal he started to calm down. 

“Did you enjoy Butterfly?” Lucien asks panting slightly as seed still leaks from his tip.

“Yes. That was really hot.” I say, my breathing a little unsteady due to being aroused myself. Shifting my thighs slightly, which Lucien notices.

“Aroused Butterly?” I nod in response, Lucien smiles at me. Not moving off the towel as he is still laying on as his arousal is still heavily weeping seed. He moves to slip his hand under the hem of my nightshirt to tease me over my panties. 

“Lucien.” I moan, shifting closer to him. 

“Mmm, I like the sound of my name on your lips.” I hear before I get a soul-stealing kiss. Wrapping one arm around his neck and burying my hand in his hair, my other hand cups his cheek and jaw. 

Time seems to stop as we kiss, and he gently teases me, after making me orgasm. It is just us in this fuzzy, pleasure-filled world. 

Which is crashed upon quite suddenly when Lucien and I hear yelling, outside my apartment. 

While Lucien gets dressed I go to investigate as I can make out Victor, Kiro, Shaw and Gavin’s voices on top of a clearly angry female voice. 

Opening the door, just as Lucien walks up behind me, the sight is not one I thought I would ever see. More so when Lucien says in a clearly shocked/surprised voice “Raina!”

Meanwhile, I’m greeted with one hell of a right hook.


	7. Random talk and some background.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, just the characters talking. 
> 
> We learn a bit of backstory, and MC has a name now. It took me long enough. 
> 
> Zyglavis and Ikky make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the chapter to go one way and my muse refused. It went like this. 
> 
> Me: Ok, the chapter will go like this.  
> Muse: No... There isn’t enough of Zyglavis in this.  
> Me: Not every fic needs lots of Zyglavis in it.   
> Muse: *stomps feet* MORE ZYGLAVIS!  
> Me: Fine.  
> Muse: Much better. Now for DRAMA!  
> Me: Dear lord....

Everything was a blur. I felt pain in my right cheek/eye, and five male voices were yelling “Raina!” At the same time. 

It took me until Gavin had me sitting on my sofa, placing a bag of ice Victor had gotten him on my swollen pain-filled face to come back to earth. I looked around and couldn’t see Lucien, Kiro and Shaw. 

“They took Raina way, after her punching you, we couldn’t risk her doing something worse,” Gavin says gently touching my face. “Thankfully nothing is broken.”

“I haven’t seen that look on Kiro and Lucien’s faces since Black Swan was still around,” Victor says sitting heavily in one of the chairs I have. I look at him, he smiles ruefully at me. 

“I don’t know how much has been explained to you.”

“I know both were part of Black Swan. Kiro went by Helios and Lucien went by Ares.” I say watching Gavin and Victor. 

“Let’s just say, they did some not exactly great things, under those aliases, but when Hades threatened Raina, both looked like they would kill him right then and there.” Gavin supplies returning the ice to my cheek/eye. “That look was now directed at Raina.” 

Gavin suddenly gets up and goes to the door, to let Shaw, Kiro and Lucien back in. 

“Bitch has gone crazy,” Shaw mumbles, looking around at my apartment. “Pulls me from a dig to confront you all. The joke was on her, I’m siding with you guys.” 

I notice him go over to the photos that are hidden away, being in the field he is in, it shouldn’t surprise me that he notices what isn’t noticeable. 

“Who are all of these people?” Shaw says pointing at the photos lined up. “Gotta say I am loving this one guy’s tats.” 

“They aren’t tattoos, and I highly doubt you’d believe me if I told you.” I look over at Shaw who now sees the damage I took. 

“Damn! Are you going to heal in time for your shoot?!” Shaw’s words has Kiro phoning people and about 20 odd minutes later, he comes back smiling. 

“Shooting is delayed anyway, something about safety issues.” Kiro side-eyes Victor who smirks and shrugs. 

“Our biggest issue right now is Raina,” Lucien says bringing us all back to the current issue at hand. 

“She has gone pretty crazy. Ranting how we need to get ‘approval’ if we want to date someone as she is our queen and we have never been interested in anyone besides her.” Kiro says making air quotes when needed. 

“She may have the queen gene, but she hasn’t been our queen for a long time,” Lucien says before sighing. 

“Did she forget she left us?” Gavin asks.

“On top of that. We had no idea there even was someone we as individuals or a collective group would be interested in.” Victor continues. 

“Can we not forget, unlike Raina, Aurora actually actively encourages us to use our Evol around her, and doesn’t shy away from us.” Shaw pipes up this time. 

Silence falls over all of us, that was before Kiro says “This is my fault. Had I not seen you backstage, and got you caught up in this mess.” 

Running my fingers through his hair as he is sitting with his back against the sofa between Gavin’s legs, where I am sitting on his lap. “Kiro, I have a feeling fate played a part in this.” I look at Lucien before continuing. “Do you want me to see if that is true?”

“How could you do that?” The disbelief is heavy in Victor, Gavin, Shaw and Kiro’s voices. 

“She has her ways,” Lucien says, his tone that one, they know all too well where he knows something but is playing innocent. 

This leads to Gavin handing me over to Shaw who is sitting to my left and tackles Lucien, pinning him with his arms above his head. “Better start talking pervert or you’re in for it, since I would never resort to using this on a woman.” 

Laughter breaks out between all of us as it was funny seeing Lucien looking up innocently at Gavin. “And I don’t divulge information I have been given anymore.” 

“Gavin. Get off of Lucien. I’ll tell you guys, geez you’re all a handful.” I mumble as I walk to the case Shaw was at earlier. I mutter the last part because Kiro decided to say “Get off of Lucien, or get off Lucien?” 

“Oh Butterfly, you have no idea,” Lucien whispers in my ear after he gets up. I puff my cheeks out causing more laughter. 

Grabbing the photo album, I come back, putting myself on the other side of my coffee table, so I can point out each photo to them as they are now all sitting together. 

Opening the album, I turn to the photos of myself and the gods. I smile at the one photo which has Leon and Zyglavis scowling at each other. Turning it so they can see it.

“This is Leon and Zyglavis. As you have probably guessed they aren’t normal humans.” When I see four heads nod, I continue. “They aren’t actually humans at all. They are gods, I can still get in contact with them and find out from their king.” 

Besides Lucien, the other four have wide eyes. “Seriously?” 

“Want me to prove it?” I ask. At the nods, I pray that Zyglavis whom I am the most comfortable with doesn’t lecture me for this. Closing my eyes, I wish to see him and soon we hear a throat clearing behind the guys.

“Aurora, you called me here, in front of others no less for what?” Oh boy, I know that tone… My brain is screaming “Danger! Danger! Lecture inbound!!”

“Before you start lecturing me, listen to what I have to say!” I start trying to pacify the annoyed minister of punishments. “I also have chocolate,” I add in a hopeful voice. 

Zyglavis blinks a few times, then lets the tension leave his body. “We’ve been watching you since you left. We already know about these five. I’d love to know how exactly those two got off the punishment’s list.” He eyes Lucien and Kiro. 

“Anyway! I wanted to know something, and you can help with that.” He has come around to where I am, bringing his hand up to my face where I was swollen and bruised. Gently touching it and then pushing my hair behind my ear. 

“What is that?” He asks, pulling me to him for a hug. 

“Was it fate I met these five?” My question is muffled by his uniform. I hug him back, knowing I am getting a very rare treat. 

I feel his body shake with the stifled laughter. “You’ve never been a believer in it before.”

Pulling one of the looks he has given Leon and others at times, which causes him to start laughing, I punch him in the arm. “This is serious!” 

“Yes, it was fate. The King informed me days ago you would be calling me.” He smiles down at me, before bumping his nose to mine like I had shown him so many years before. Kissing me on the forehead he tells the guys that, they better take care of me or they would be on his shit list for a whole other reason. 

“Well, that was an adventure,” Kiro says, still staring at the spot where Zyglavis disappeared from. 

“He can be very overprotective at times,” I say picking the album back up. “We became very good friends thanks to the former goddess of fate.” 

“Aurora, the guy is in love with you,” Gavin says watching me put the book away. 

I laugh. “He has a girlfriend, he loves deeply and dearly.”

“Gavin’s right. The look he gave you wasn’t one of a friend. It was that of someone in love.” Victor says, before adding “You are with five guys who have seen that exact look from each other for years.” 

I sigh looking at them. “Even if he was and that is a big if, it would never work out. Besides I have five boyfriends who need my attention.” 

This causes them to laugh again before we are interrupted by yet another voice. “Sooo this is where you were!” 

“Ikky!” I yelp, looking at him “What are you doing here?” 

“Ziggles sent me. Something about your eye being banged up.” The prankster comes over and looks at me. “That is one hell of a shiner girl. Patherno would be proud! He got one not too long ago hitting on Scorpy’s girl.” 

At my cringe, he laughs as he places his hand near my face. “She got to him before Scorpio did. Chick’s got a great left hook. She made Ziggles proud.” This has me laughing, as I feel the warmth of his power. 

“Seriously though. Zyglavis didn’t need to send you to heal me, I would have been fine in a month or so.” I feel bad for him as I know what his powers do to him. 

“This is nothing for me. Stop worrying. Besides Aurora, Ziggles is soooo in loooove with yooou! He’d do anything to make sure you’re ok. For example. He was gonna come see you tonight if you didn’t call him. He actually flipped his lid when we saw you get punched. It took Leon of all people to restrain him.” 

At the five “told you so” looks behind the god, I blush and turn my head away from everyone.

“Either way, you’re all healed up, and I can tell Dui and Teo to stop worrying and Partheno that your beautiful face isn’t scarred.” 

“Thanks. Say hi to the others for me and please, please, please! Do not prank Scorpio and Zyglavis anymore!”

“Can’t say I won’t!” With that, the prankster leaves and I groan. 

“He is gonna get himself killed one of those days.” 

“You know some very interesting people,” Shaw says. 

Looking over at Shaw I say “Trust me. If you think that was bad, you haven’t met Scorpio, he is twice as brash and just as scary as Zyglavis.” 

“Who is this Partheno and why would he hit on someone else’s girlfriend?” Gavin asks. 

“Partheno… Is known as the ‘pink pervert.’ And for very good reason, he is worse than Lucien on a good day.” This causes them to laugh. 

“How about we have a lovely lunch and chill out from the drama from today?” Kiro says. “Besides, Aurora and I need to practice for the movie we’re in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will contain smut. The first of two involving Kiro and Aurora for the movie.


	8. Krio/Helios and MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiro/Helios and Aurora.  
> Warning: None.  
> Fandoms mentioned: InuYasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Star-Crossed Myth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make Helios and Ares their own separate personality that resides inside of Kiro and Lucien, vs being their real personalities. 
> 
> This way Helios and Ares can play their own roles in the story.

The best thing about practicing lines with your opposite lead is you could get a good feeling on how they would be on set. 

Things worked out that we had four others to help out with telling us how we did. I couldn’t say this time I wasn’t nervous as I was playing the villainess. 

“So Aurora’s whole role is to get between myself and the other lead,” Kiro explains. 

“So she is playing the villainess?” Gavin asks. 

“I am in a sense,” I say looking back at my lines. 

“Just spoil the movie. It won’t matter really as we haven’t seen it and how you get from point A to point B is the part we won’t be seeing today.” Lucien says I see Victor nod in agreement.

“Ok, my whole role is to keep Kiro’s character from being killed by the heroine. Who is the actual villain in this story.” I look up from my script, continuing. “Basically until Kiro’s character realizes, the heroine is actually the villainess, I am.” 

Once the questions are answered, Victor motions for us to start. Getting in position, I look over the scene one more time. 

“Can we hold on for one moment? I think this will work better if I am dressed for the part.” I notice it says that Kiro’s character corners me in the hotel bedroom. 

Quickly changing, I come back out dressed in lingerie my character would wear. I can hear Kiro saying he has three sex scenes in this movie, two with me and one with the other actress, I’m the only one he is actually going to be physically having sex with. 

“Ok, now I’m ready,” I say going over to the window. 

As Kiro and I begin, I could tell the others were amazed at how I could completely become the character I am playing. Coming to the climax of the scene, Kiro is just into it as I am. 

“Why did you stop me?”

“You don’t get it, do you? I’m trying to save you!” I cry. “She isn’t who you think she is. I can’t stand seeing her do what she is doing to you. If I hadn’t intervened you would have been killed today.” 

“How? She told me you are the enemy.”

“I’ve always been on your side. Tell me, why would I want to kill the person I love more than my own life?” I gently touch Kiro’s face. I watch as Kiro melts into my touch, smiling softly, I lean in and kiss him. 

Kiro softly moans as my lips continue to play with his. “This isn’t supposed to happen.” 

“Then think of it as a mistake we both need,” I say wrapping my one arm around him and jumping, wrapping my legs around his hips. Holding on to me with one arm supporting my bottom. He walks over to the sofa and gently sets me down.

Leaning over he whispers “Are you ok with them watching?”

“I’ll say red if it gets to be too much, but come production day I have no choice. I need to get used to it, plus it will help imagining it is them and not the production crew.” I whisper back, playing it off as a kiss.

Slipping his hand under my baby doll, he fondles my breasts. Gently teasing my nipples to hard peaks. Sitting me up to pull the baby doll completely off, he pulls one nipple into his mouth rolling his tongue around it. Clutching his hair, I push myself closer to his mouth. 

When I feel a sudden pain I look up, I realize with a shock that makes me freeze in the spot before bodily removing myself from his grasp, that the person I am looking at isn’t Kiro, but Helios. 

“Helios…” Lucien says, now standing between myself and him. I wasn’t sure if he moved when I did or what happened. 

“Oh, calm down Ares, I’m not going to hurt her. Only wanted to see what all the fuss is about.” Helios says flippantly looking at me. 

“That is beside the point Helios. You haven’t been in control for years. Kiro has been doing just fine without you.” Lucien is becoming more and more agitated with the attitude Helios is giving him. 

Rolling his eyes that reminds me so much of Shaw, I touch Lucien’s arm when he looks at me, I mouth “Let me try. Getting agitated isn’t going to help us.” 

Nodding Lucien moves to stand behind me but close enough just in case. 

“You said, you wanted to see what ‘all the fuss was about’ does that mean you’ve been watching from the back of Kiro’s mind?” I wonder if I can use the same tactic I did back then. 

Helios’ eyes widen a fraction. “How did you know that?” 

“I know three people who are a lot like you and Kiro, one was in charge while the other watches from behind the scenes,” I say hoping like hell multiple personalities are like a demon living in a human body and a demon’s beast or a god who developed another personality to deal with the fact he had to kill his friend. 

Helios cocks his head and looks at me, I feel Lucien stiffen behind me, which has put the others on edge. 

“I’m surprised, you can understand so well. Even the queen couldn’t accept the fact I am always there even when I’m not physically present.” 

“As I have been told. I’m not normal as I grew up around weird.” I say shifting my arms to keep my breasts covered. Which only has his eyes shifting between my face and breasts. 

Watching him, something dawns on me, I knew I was probably pushing my luck but, if he hadn’t harmed me by now, even with the others on guard like they are. 

“You want me, don’t you? You were the catalyst that pushed Kiro to become obsessed with me.” I had seen it once before, back when I was still just a junior in middle school. I feel Lucien’s hand tighten into a fist, given how close he is to me. 

Moving my one hand I gently stroke his, “It’s ok, you can relax Lucien. If he hasn’t attacked me by now, I highly doubt he will.” 

“You don’t understand just how dangerous Helios actually is.” Lucien and Gavin say. 

“Maybe not, but I understand people like him well enough. Helios is the whole reason, we’re all here right now.” I look back at Helios, “isn’t that right?”

“I won’t deny it if that is what you are asking.” That was probably the closest thing we would get to a confession. 

Taking a wobbly step closer. I hold my hand out, I know the others are holding their breaths, as I am taking a gamble right now. When he takes my hand and kisses the back of it, I relax fully. I start giggling as he starts kissing up my arm to my shoulder. 

“Alone or with a crowd? I won’t be stopping this time.” He whispers in my ear, looking directly looking at the others. 

“They would be on edge not having an eye on you. Best to prove you aren’t and won't hurt me.” I say, running my hands into his hair and gently tugging, so he turns his eyes back to me. I do exactly with Helios, I did with Zyglavis, I bump our noses together. He crosses his eyes and I giggle again. 

Moving me so the others aren’t getting the greatest view of me unless they move, Helios backs me up until I am sitting on the sofa again, coming to kneel between my knees, he strokes his hands from thighs to my abdomen, tickling his fingers up my ribs to cup my breasts again. 

I moan softly at the feeling of his calloused fingers playing with the sensitive skin of my breasts and nipples. I tangle my fingers into his hair again, tugging slightly to indicate I want his mouth on my breasts again. 

Taking the cue I was giving him, he blows a stream of air on my nipple before taking it into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before tugging on it with his teeth. At my moan, increased grip on his hair and arching so I can push myself closer to him, he switches between twirling one nipple between his fingers and using his mouth on the other. 

“Feels good doesn’t it?” He asks, looking at the mess he has made me into just by playing with my nipples. Slipping his left hand down he touches my panties in a feather-light touch, I whimper and rock my hips hoping to get closer to the finger he has resting above my clit. 

“Please…” I beg, pushing my hips up again.

“What do you need?” Helios asks, “show me.”

I let out a frustrated breath. I take his hand in mine and slip it under the panties I have on, to touch my clit directly. When I do, I jump as I wasn’t expecting such a light touch. It was enough to slightly stimulate me, yet left me wanting more. 

“Aurora.” I look at Helios the moment my name leaves his lips. “Look what you are doing.” He tilts his head in the direction of Lucien and the others. 

My head lulls to the side, I can see they are still on guard but aroused, seriously aroused.

“You’re doing that to them. They want you so badly, yet won’t relax enough to take care of their issues.” Helios huffs a laugh over it.

Moving his head slowly down my body he kisses different parts of my body. Once he gets to my sex I put my hand over my mound getting him to stop. Looking up at me I can see confusion and hurt swirling in eyes that are identical to Kiro’s. 

“It’s not that I don’t want you to. I just don’t want to be comparing you and Kiro in my head.” I say, hoping he will understand. 

Kissing my hand before licking it, he looks back up at me. “You’ll be comparing us regardless. Though there is nothing to compare, when it comes to sex we are exactly the same for the most part. I’m just not into being a sub like he is.” 

Using his chin to nudge my hand out of his way, he laps at my sex. I let a high pitch whine out, as my sex spasms in pleasure. I feel him smile against me. He suddenly moves and I feel his hair tickling my clit. I look down, seeing he now has his lips on my thigh. Biting me, then kissing the area, he moves back to licking my clit and opening. 

“Omfph! Helios if you keep doing that, I’m going to come.” I whine at the onslaught of pleasure. 

Laughing slightly, he stops long enough to say “That is the whole point. For you to come, all over my face.” Flicking his tongue back and forth again he continues “I want you to cover me in your cream. Can you do that?” 

I whimper, whine and moan as he doesn’t relent until my body goes taut like a bowstring. My breathing sounds like it is going to stop with the pleasure I am feeling. I start pushing Helios with my hands trying to get him to back off. He doesn't, which sends me into another orgasm, more intense than the first. 

“That’s exactly what I wanted you to do.” I look unfocused at him as he pulls Kiro’s clothes off of him. 

That is when I see something on his arm. “Tattoos,” I murmur looking at them. 

“Had them forever now,” Helios says as I gently reach out to touch them. He slightly shivers under my touch, almost like he had never been touched gently before. 

Emboldened by his reaction, I let my hands trail over his shoulders down his chest, lightly scraping my nails over his nipples. Watching as his abdominal muscles twitch under my fingertips. 

I jump at the sudden coldness in his gaze. It isn’t until I hear Lucien’s voice in my ear I realize who Helios was looking at. “He has never been touched like you are. Just follow your instincts.” After saying what he felt he had to, Lucien backs right off. Which I appreciate. 

“Focus on me, not Lucien and the others.” I start running my fingers over his ribs and hips, watching as the muscles jump and twitch. Hearing a cough, I look up and see Helios blushing, his face slightly turned away from me. 

“Am I doing something wrong?” I ask, knowing it isn’t the case but I want to hear it. 

“No. I’m just surprisingly ticklish.” 

“Nothing wrong with that,” I say looking at him. “Being ticklish can be fun.” 

Helios looks confused, as Lucien clued into what I was doing. I was going to show him there was no shame in showing weakness. 

Standing up so I was as close to face to face as I could get with him, I took his hand and led it to my side. Where I had him rest it there. Moving my hand to his side, I smile. 

“Just mimic the action I am doing.” 

When he nods, I gently feather my fingers over his side before wiggling my fingers a bit. His muscles jump and twitch at the stimulation. When I stop, he does the same to my side and I giggle and squirm. 

Watching him, I see his eyes light up with an understanding that it is completely ok to be ticklish. 

After a while, something in his expression changes, and I find myself on my back, being kissed. Kissing him back, I press my body up into his.

I feel him probing me with his arousal, knowing what he wants and I’m not about to deny him. I shift to move my hand between us, gently gripping it in my hand. Moving him to where he needs to be, I tilt my hips up, sliding part of him inside of me. 

“It’s ok. I’m on birth control and we both want this.” I slip my right hand back into his hair. 

Groaning slightly, he thrusts fully inside of me, making me let out a soundless gasp. Burying his head between my breasts he thrusts hard and fast. Slipping a hand between us, he rubs my clit before pinching it. I yelp as I fall over the edge into an intense orgasm

I hear him grunt as his body shivers and twitches with the force of his orgasm. Once Helios came down from his high, he looked at me. 

“We’ll do this again?” 

“Yes. Just promise me, you won’t show up during the scenes Kiro and I need to film.”

“Do it with me beforehand and I promise I’ll be good.” I laugh but agree anyway. 

Noticing his eyes were starting to droop, I stroke his hair and hold him close. Eventually, Helios falls asleep and his hair switches back to blonde and his tattoos fade. 

Looking upside down at Lucien and the others, Lucien quickly checks Kiro’s pulse. 

“He’s fine,” Lucien confirms. 

Rubbing a hand over my eyes I murmur “This is like Sess, Kurama and Dui all over again.” 

With Kiro asleep on top of me, the others relax enough to realize how aroused they truly are. Looking at me looking at them, I smile and say, “Deal with it however you boys would like. I’m not complaining about a show. As you know I am kinda stuck right now.” 

Not wanting to remove Kiro from me, the others decide, instead to get each other off. Victor worked Shaw, as Gavin and Lucien got each other off. I watched as they brought each other to orgasm. I couldn’t help the twitching of my sex. 

“Mmm… I didn’t konk out during sex, did I?” I hear Kiro. 

“No, you didn’t. I um… met Helios.” I say watching Kiro. The horror in his eyes broke my heart as he sat up looking me over. 

“He… I… didn’t hurt you?” Kiro asks looking down. 

“Minus shocking the hell out of me. No, neither of you have harmed me. Actually, he was quite gentle with me.” I tell Kiro, stroking his hair. 

“Helios only became defensive when Lucien got close to her while he was playing with her. It probably didn’t help that Lucien put himself between Aurora and Helios when he first showed up.” Gavin says from over the back of the sofa. 

“Why didn’t he attack her?” 

“Probably because I never made myself look like a threat. I treated Helios like I did the three other people I know who have other sides.” I say stroking Kiro’s hair again. 

Nodding Kiro settles back down to lay his head between my breasts again. I move my hand to stroke his back, and I brush his side, causing him to giggle slightly. 

Smiling, I look at Kiro. “Well, well. Helios isn’t the only one who is ticklish there.” 

This surprises Kiro. “We have something in common.” 

“You do.” Lucien says, “it isn’t uncommon as one would think.”   
_________________________________

A few weeks had passed since then, I started to get the odd text from Helios, Seems Kiro and Helios are coming to an agreement. I smile remembering how Dui and Kurama had to do the same thing. 

Checking the last text from both of them, I knock on Lucien’s apartment door. I had been informed by Gavin, he hadn’t been feeling well and I decided after texting him, I would drop by with some supplies and make something for him. 

Opening the door, Lucien smiles weakly at me. “I feel like a burden right now.” 

“Nonsense! This is what good girlfriends do, we take care of our sick boyfriend. No, go lay back down and I will come get you when I’m done cooking.” 

Smiling I see him shuffle back to the bedroom. Once I hear him settle, I start cooking. I wasn’t sure how long I was cooking before, I was thrown up against the wall and there was a hand around my throat. 

Once my vision cleared, I saw I was looking at Lucien but this wasn’t Lucien.p, his eyes were too cold and calculating. 

“Ares.” I gasp. His grip is nothing compared to Sesshomaru’s but it is still quite strong. I know better than to struggle. 

“You’re nothing that interesting. What is it, I wonder that draws him to you.” Ares says squeezing my neck. 

Realizing I am not going to show any signs of fear, he releases me. Rubbing my neck I look at him. “Probably the same thing that drew Helios to me, I’m not normal. I’m not afraid of the strange or unknown.” 

Using Helios’ name seemed to have caused Ares to stop and think for a moment. 

“Then you’ll show me, exactly why Helios and he are so enthralled with you.” 

I knew this time, unlike last time I was in danger. Serious danger and there may not be anyone to help me if I fuck up.


	9. Ares and MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ares/MC  
> Warnings: Some sexual violence, BDSM, mild humiliation, generally Ares being a shit bag.
> 
> Fandom mentioned: InuYasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to remind you, I have made Ares and Helios, separate personalities vs their real personalities. 
> 
> Ares is a submissive in this. The background on this is coming. 
> 
> I’d also like to remind you that Ares is not a nice person by far. So please skip this chapter if you are at all uncomfortable.

This was the second time I had found myself thrown against a wall in the span of an hour. Unlike Helios, Ares wasn’t careful with me, nor did he care to be careful with me. 

I did everything I had done with Sesshomaru. I didn’t back down, I didn’t show fear, I looked him right in the eye. Showing I wasn’t intimidated. 

Laughing Ares lets me go, this time, unlike the first time I don’t rub my neck. 

“You aren’t afraid. This is interesting, as even the queen feared me.” Ares had moved to sit on the sofa Lucien owns, crossing his legs, he leans back, watching me. 

“I don’t fear the strange or unknown.” I know I am repeating myself but at the same time, I am saying it for myself as much as I am him. 

“You know what our Evol is correct?” Ares asks. 

“No, I don’t.” I was honest as I had seen Lucien use more than one, so I had a feeling I knew what it was but he would never confirm it.

“Replication. We only need to be exposed to another Evol once to be able to use it.” Ares says looking out of the window before turning back to me. 

“I had a feeling that was the case.” 

“You’re also smarter than you look. As you know better than to rile me.” A thoughtful look crosses his face before I hear something rip. Feeling air on my body, I look down and see I am now wearing nothing but my bra and panties. 

Watching Ares, I make no move to cover myself when he rises to come over to me. Trailing his finger from my cheek to the lace cup of my bra, I feel a sharp pain as he rips my bra away. 

I hiss at the pain and that is the only indication I felt it. Looking a little too gleeful he gives the same treatment to my panties. Holding them in his hand rubbing them between two of his fingers before sticking the ruined material in his pant’s pocket. 

“You know he likes BDSM, correct?” When I nod Ares smirks “That is his way to try to control me, but like always he is too weak.” 

This for some reason pisses me off “Lucien is suicidal because of you! He is the one who has to live with what you did! He is the one who paid the price, not you!”

“There is the fire I saw.” The smirk was downright cruel. For the first time, I actually felt I was up against someone scarier than Sesshomaru while in blood lust. 

Grabbing me, he pulls me to Lucien’s bedroom before throwing me on the bed. Stripping before caging me in with his body, I still didn’t fight back. I realized opening my mouth was what led me to this point. 

“It’s too bad, your pretty face will be messed up again.” 

Oh fuck… I was in for it. I kicked out as Ares grabbed my face and kissed me roughly. Laughing he pinned my legs between his, still holding my chin in his grasp, he looked at me. In a way, I wanted to be sick on how he was becoming aroused by how hard I fought back.

“It is in your best interest not to fight back. Unless you’re into pain, then fight all you want.” 

Remembering what Sesshomaru had taught me to get away from demons that were just as strong as him. I wait for my opening, as soon as I see it, I seize it. Headbutting Ares, I flip our positions and use the restraints Lucien always has attached to the bed, to bind him in less than 10 seconds. 

Thankfully Lucien has them far enough apart Ares couldn’t undo them. I think? I have no idea what other evol they can use.

“Now isn’t this interesting, the predator becomes the prey.” I blink as I realize Ares is more aroused by being bound than he was when I was fighting. If the shifting of his body and how his arousal was bobbing and turning a red colour from blood flow. 

Confused, I stand at the end of the bed staring at Ares. I remember Lucien telling me he is exclusively a Dom, as Helios told me, he wasn’t a sub like Kiro… as soon as I connect the dots, I gasp. 

“You’re a submissive.” 

“Like I said, you’re smarter than you look.” 

I sink down to the carpet as the fight drains out of me. “You’re a creep testing me like that.” I’m glad he can’t see me at this moment in time as the shock is written all over my face.

“So I’ve been told.” Ares says shifting again, “The queen couldn’t even deal with this. She preferred being dominated.” 

“Fair warning, I have no idea what I am doing.” 

“Trust your instincts. They already showed you I was topping from the bottom.” 

His words brought back a memory from when Lucien, Gavin and Victor cornered me in my apartment “That doesn’t stop some subs from topping from the bottom.” At the time I thought he was talking about Victor, somehow it made more sense he was talking about Ares. 

“Is Lucien aware you’re a sub?” 

“Of course he is. Unlike Kiro and Helios, Lucien and I are aware of what the other is doing. He is currently raising quite the fuss over what I am doing to you. Annoying really, after all, I was never actually going to hurt you. Just seeing how far I could push, see how long it would take you to figure out what I wanted, how much it took to get a rise out of you.” 

I mumble “sadistic bastard” under my breath. Standing back up, I look at him tied down. Part of me wants to hurt him, the other part knows Lucien is still around. 

“Plan to keep me tied up or are you going to do something?” I gape at Ares. I just told him I literally have no iota of an idea what I’m the hell I am doing.

“Did you miss, or forget I just said I don’t know what I am doing?!”

When I raise my voice, Ares shivers, but it wasn’t from fear. I blink once then twice, both Lucien and Ares have told me to trust my instincts.

Flipping my braid over my shoulder. I look over him. “Tell me, Ares. Were you rough with me, because that is what you wanted me to do to you?” 

He doesn’t answer, but the way his eyes glaze over, he fidgets, the flush spreading down his body and the way his erection reacts to my words tells me all I need to know. 

Walking over to the head of the bed, I place one knee on it and lean as close as I dare to the dangerous man I have tied up. “You’re a pervert aren’t you? You enjoy being talked down to.” 

His body reacts in pleasure, so testing my bounds I get closer and whisper in his ear “You’re nothing more than a horny slut.” He groans, I watch as precum leaks heavily from his tip. 

I amazing, myself with how I’m playing a role I had never been in before. Walking over to the closet, where I know Lucien keeps his other BDSM gear, I pull out a tickler, the flogger he used once on me, and a few other things that are clear they don’t get much use. 

“Safeword?” I ask knowing I don’t know his are.

“Red, Yellow, Green. Same ones everyone uses.” Ares states looking over that I have laid out. I see his shiver again. 

“I’m stating this right now. I draw the line at making you bleed, if you’re into that, too bad, I’m not.” 

The laugh I heard wasn’t one I will forget. It was cruel and cold. “No need to worry sweetheart, blood play isn’t something I care about. When I want blood drawn it is never my own.” 

I smack the bottom of his foot with the flogger, and he groans in pleasure. 

“I mean, no I’m not into having my blood drawn during play, please forgive me.” Ares attitude does a whole 360. It gives me whiplash.

I smile as I repeat the action. He hisses then moans. “How shall I address you?” 

I flounder, as I know Lucien likes “sir” from his male subs and “master” from me.. “Mistress is fine. Ma’am also works.” 

He hears the hesitance in my voice. “Mistress, will you forgive me for my disobedience?” 

“Be good and we’ll see.” At his prompting, I fall back into the role effortlessly. Picking up the blindfold I look at him. “Blindfold?” 

He looks between it and me. “Green. I know to tap out if needed.” Tapping his hand against the headboard loud enough to catch my attention. 

Nodding, I lean back on the bed, he lifts his head obediently so I can tie it. During the process, my nipple brushes his mouth and he decides to flick it with his tongue. Testing the bounds of what is and isn’t allowed. 

“Hey! Did I say you could touch me?” I say in his ear as I finish tying the blindfold.

“No, you didn’t. I apologize for overstepping my bounds, Mistress.” 

Deciding to give some leeway, I move to straddle his body. “Open,” I command as my fingers tap his mouth, he does as told, and I slip my index, middle and ring finger inside of his mouth, without me commanding him, he obediently starts sucking on them, moaning slightly when I brush my fingertips against the roof of his mouth. I watch as he flushes and his hips twitch upwards. 

Taking my fingers out of his mouth, he pants slightly. I remove myself from his body and he lets out a slight whine, which turns into a moan when I slide the tickler over his chest. Focusing on his nipples, I flick it back and forth randomly before, trailing it down his abdomen to his erection. I allow the feathers to cup him from taint to tip. 

I flick the feathers to tickle him slightly, he moans in response, his hips jumping at the stimulation. 

“Lower, please Mistress.” Ares whimpers. I shift the feathers so I am stimulating him anally, he moans loudly and spreads his legs wider. Bracing his feet on the bed. 

This reminds me of something that has happened before. “Answer me, Ares. Once before Lucien told me he enjoys anal stimulation. Is that your doing?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” He turns his head towards my voice, I continue to stimulate him as I watch his flush becoming brighter, a deeper red colour spreading up his ears and now down his chest.

“Explain,” I demand pulling the feathers away, Ares whines and tries to chase them but I hold them just out of reach.

“Years ago, when Black Swan was still around, as well as around the time he and I became aware of each other. I already knew I was a sub just as he knew he was a dom. I was masturbating, decided to try anal stimulation, he moaned in the back of our mind, the rest is history.” I knew he rushed the explanation as he wanted the feathers back.

Putting the tickler down, I put some lube on my fingers and reached down, rubbing his opening just like Lucien had shown me months before. The keening sound Ares made, had me rubbing my thighs together. 

“Mistress… please…” Ares moans, begging but unlike an actual dom, I don’t know what he wants. 

“Use your words,” I say pulling my hand away from him. 

“Fuck me, make a mess of me, use me for your pleasure Mistress. Please… do whatever you want with me.” Ares’ voice is a breathy, pleasure-filled quiver at this point.

I wasn’t sure where to go from there so I ended up just looking over his body for a moment. I knew he could feel my gaze because he was quivering. 

“Mistress?” 

Not answering I move around the bed, his head follows my movements until I am kneeling between his legs. Reaching over I grip his arousal in my hand hard. He grunts as I stoke him at a brutal pace. 

“Mistress, I’m close to coming.” The whine-like moan he gives me when I stop makes my sex clench, my clit throb and oddly enough my breath short.

I continue to edge him as I stroke him squeezing his balls and using my knuckle to stimulate his prostate through his taint. I stop just as his body tells me that he is getting closer to orgasm. 

Switching things up, I lube up a dildo I knew wasn’t used on anyone else as it wasn’t with the toys Lucien keeps for us. moving back over to Ares, I nudge his legs with my knee, he opens them obediently. 

“Do you want this up your ass?” I tap his mouth with it before trailing it down his body stopping just short of his opening.

“Yes Mistress.” 

“Beg for it, like the slut you are Ares.” He whines for a moment.

“Please Mistress… may I please have that cock in my ass? Making a mess of me. I need it, Mistress.”

I pretend to debate as I am lubing it up. “Can you take this without any prep? As you still need to be punished for your earlier transgression.”

“Yes, Mistress I can.” His words end on a high pitched moan as I thrusted the dildo into him and turned the vibrations on.

Watching him squirm, I finally decided it was my turn as well, to have some fun. Sliding up his body, leaving the dildo propped where it is, I tease his erection with my wet core, causing his hips to jump and his body to quiver even more. 

Reaching between us, I take hold of his clearly ready to pop arousal and slowly side myself down on it. Ares’ arousal throbs inside of me and he pulls on the binds for the first time since we started. 

“Now, now, if you do that, I’ll stop and I’ll leave here to cool off.” I laugh as he growls at me. “Don’t even try thinking of topping from the bottom again.” I give a nipple a quick flick with the flogger as a warning. 

Riding him was surprisingly easy, he didn’t fuss as much as I thought he would, with every downward stroke of my hips, I pushed the dildo in a little farther.

It was probably after my third or fourth orgasm, I could feel his balls tightening. 

“Mistress, I’m very close to coming. May I please come?” Ares asks, I can hear a waver in his voice like he isn’t sure if he can actually hold on. 

Stopping for a moment, I think. “Have you been good enough to make up for your earlier transgression?”

“Only if Mistress feels I have.” I have to admit that is a good answer. 

Clenching my muscles, around him. “If you can come just from this, I’ll allow you to.” 

“Thank you, Mistress.” Ares says on a moan, as I start the process of making my walls flutter around him. 

After about 10 minutes, he warns me again, which I remind him he is allowed to come. When he does come, I didn’t expect him to buck like he did. I have to brace myself with my hands on his chest to stabilize myself as I feel him pulse and release heat into my body. 

Once he comes down I realize unlike Lucien, Ares was able to ejaculte once but it was quite a bit, as even with him still inside of me, I can feel his seed leaking out of me. 

Removing the dildo, he shifts but is oddly quiet. Not sure what is going on, I cautiously lean up and remove the blindfold. I see warm purple-grey eyes looking back at me. 

“Lucien! Oh my god! Let me get you out of this!” I quickly undo the binds and am hauled into a hug. 

“I’m so glad, you’re ok. Ares has a bad habit of doing that when I am ill.” 

“Speaking of, where is Ares now?” 

“Contently dozing in the back of my mind. I apologize for not warning you this could happen, much like Kiro and Helios, he hasn’t shown himself in years.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I was a little worried there for a bit, but when he said he wasn’t going to hurt me, I knew he wouldn’t because you wouldn’t let him.” 

Snuggling into Lucien, I’m assaulted by sensual kisses. Rolling me onto my back, Lucien hovers over me with a passive unsure look on his face. 

I smile at him, taking his face between my hands. “It’s fine, if that is what you need for after care, by all means, do what you need.”

Gently thrusting himself inside of me, he lays on top of me, wrapping his arms around me to hold me close as he gently humps against me. 

His breathing and moans quiet in my ear as he kisses my neck, ear and cheek. Nuzzling me with his cheek before burying his face in my neck. 

“Aurora, I’m close. Please tell me you are as well.” I can hear sadness and hesitance in his voice.

“I’m super close Lucien. It’s ok to come if you need to.” I say turning my head to look at him.

Meeting my eyes, he nuzzles me again before, moaning softly and I feel him pulsing in time with my own orgasm. 

“I don’t want to pull out.” Lucien says in an embarrassed voice. 

“Then don’t. We can lay here as long as you want.” I say stroking his back and hair. 

______________________________

After the whole incedent with Ares, I get a full explanation about the two and why they kept it from me in the first place. 

“You guys know I am fine with abnormal, and weird, so there is nothing to be ashamed of. I am not Raina, I am not going to treat you any differently because you have another part of you.” I say looking at Kiro and Lucien. “All I ask is if Ares does show up again, no more throwing me into walls, and let me get used to the dom thing, I’m kinda out of my depth here.” 

With that my Dom lessons begin.


End file.
